force brothes
by Daicar
Summary: when the ghost brakes down in hyperspace and crashes on earth where they meet spiderman and spider boy ( peter and miles ) helping people near the crash , when Kanan learns about more force sensitive and a relative to there youngest member UP FOR ADOPTION
1. 1 meeting the ghost crew

**daicar ( me ) : hey everyone today is gonna be so cool by first the disclaimer i**

 **peter : hey can i hide in here i made miles mad**

 **daicar : he's 13 why are you afraid of him**

 **peter : cause he tried to use that shock thing on me**

 **daicar : fine go on the roof. but you have to do the disclaimer**

 **peter : fine. daicar dos not own ultimate spiderman or star wars rebels ! see ya ( jumps to roof )**

 **miles : where is peter !**

 **daicar : umm time to start the story**

ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

on the ghost

Ezra : Hera whats going on !

Hera : something is wrong with the hyper drive we where soposted to get out a long time ago. can you get chopper and Sabine ?

Ezra : oh ya ok going ( leaving the well you know what its called ) Sabine chopper Hera needs you guys to fix the hyper drive

Sabine : on it come on chopper

Ezra : hey Kanan Asoka do you guys know whats going on

Asoka : yes Ezra the force is sending us to a planet called earth. that's where all humans come from.

Kanan : and before you ask no we do not know why.

Ezra : ha ha ha real funny Kanan

Alarms going off

Hera : braes yourselves

then everthing goes dark

with the web worriers and the first team

the ghost crashes

spiderman : guys we have to help them

nova : how do you guys even know that there's people in there

spiderboy ( i know its kid arachnid but i like spiderboy better ) does it really madder right now nova come on.

spiderman : Amadeus can you hack the door

iorn spider : yea i'm working on it ... done come on

going inside the ghost

white tiger : wow guys look

nova : there aliens

spiderman : not all of them and there hurt we'd better take them to the med bay

spiderboy : hey peter do you feel that?

spiderman : yea i wonder what it is .

iorn fist : the strange feeling i also feel it. the chee in here is odd.

agent venom : ow spidey that robot just shocked me

chopper : beep beep boop beep

iorn fist : he is just trying to protect his friends flash . we are simply trying to help them

the spider people are webbing up there injuries

Ezra : ahhhhh

spiderman ( he was webbing up Ezra ) : hey calm down are you ok

Ezra : yea i'm fine. who are you people ? your not the empire are you

spiderman : are we the what ? no we work for shied . now hold still your still bleeding.

powerman : spidey there are two more small ships landing and i don't think there the good guys

Ezra : how are they dressed ?

powerman : there in black with long red glow sticks

Ezra getting up

spiderman : hey hey get down we can handle it. who are they ?

Ezra : they are the inquisitors they work for the empire to kill or bring in all force users .

spiderman : don't worry we got this

ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

 **peter : really a cliff hanger**

 **miles : yea whats with that**

 **daicar : i'll update soon see ya**

 **runs away**

 **peter to miles : you wanna go get her**

 **miles : sure we'll be back soon with the author**

 **Ezra : please review**


	2. 2 getting to know each other

**Peter : hi everyone**

 **miles : were back and we brong daicar**

 **daicar : guys you can't do this they are still made about the cliffhanger**

 **peter : then start the story daicar**

 **ezra : well i have jedi training so lets speed it up**

 **kanan : Ezra !**

 **Ezra : come on daicar quick**

 **daicar : ok lets start the story**

ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

p = peter m= miles

spiderboy : um p one question. do you know what they can do

spiderman : no but that's never stopped us before

spiderboy : you've got a point p

ezra : wait this happens a lot to you guys

scarlet spider : trust me punk this happens all the time

as they talk the ghost crew wakes

Kanan : Ezra look out !

spiderman : ok spiderboy ,iorn spider , agent venom , white tiger , scarlet spider , and iron fist your with me everyone else you go agents the guy . lets go !

hera : ezra who are they ?

Ezra : i don't know i woke up and they where putting this stuff on us and saying that they feel something funny in here.

kanan : come on Ezra , lets help they don't know what they can do Ezra we do.

ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

spiderman : m what we practiced yesterday. ready

spiderboy : yea , ready

spiderman : ready

7th sister : go home children where not here for you

first brother : i don't think so 7th sister they are the force sensitives that we have been looking for

agent venom : um Amadeus what's the force and why do they think we can use it ?

Iron spider : i don't know venom

Scarlet spider : can you punks stop talking and help. There nut jobs you can't trust anything they say!

At this point spiderman and iron fist take the 7th sister down, And the ghost crew exits the ghost

Spiderman : well that was ezear than expected

White tiger :but why did they say we were the force sensitives they were looking for. I'm not even sure what that is?

Kanan : they said they were looking for force sensitives like you

Spiderboy : yea but they didn't say what that is . do you guys know cause we don't

Kanan : the force is all around us it penetrates and binds us.

Spiderman : i'v heard that before somewhere.

Iron fist : you mentioned that frase the day that all of new york was taken over by nightmare

Spiderman : i know and i'v heard it somewhere

Nova : chill webhead

Scarlet spider : bucket for brains is right someone probably told you a long time ago

Nova : Hey !

Dagger : shouldn't we call fury iof we can do this he is gonna want to know

Ezra : who's fury

Cloak : he's our boss like spidey told you we work for shield.

Fury : yes which means you should of called me as soon as you encountered them

Spiderman : oh hey fury

Fury : spiderman and spiderboy to the medbay

Spiderman : dude he didn't hit us that much

Spiderboy : i know right were fine

Fury : oh yea then why are both of you holding your ribes

spiderman/spiderboy : oh man !

Scarlet spider : come on punks you're going whether you like it or not.*

Nova : hey webs who did you two fight anyway

Spiderman : juggernaut why

At this white tiger slaps spiderman , and spiderboy

spiderman/spiderboy : ow !

Spiderman : what was that for tiger

White tiger : cause you didn't call for backup and you're bleeding

Spiderman : ow really tiger

White tiger : yes now come on both of you

At this everything grows dark for spiderman

Ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

In the triskelion med bay

Spiderman : uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggg. What happened

Iron spider : you were worse off than you though that or you're not as smart as you lead people to believe

While he is talking spiderman is trying to get up

Iron spider : hey what are you doing

Spiderman : i thought you were the 7th smartest person on the planet i'm getting up cho

Iron spider : i can see that but you're worse off than miles. What did he do ignore miles or something it looks like he was trying to beat you bloody and almost succeed.

Spiderman : thats actually pretty close. What happened to our space friends?

Iron spider : they have been in fury's office scene we got here and before you ask it's been an hour

Spiderman: huh that's 30 minutes longer than last time i fought him alone

Iron spider : don't tell white tiger and your first team that.

Spiderman : i know its this and they won't let me on patrol for a week.

Over the inercom fury : all students to the rec room

Spiderman : aren't you glad fury had them put that in

Iron spider :The rec room yea

At this they enter the rec room

Spiderman : hey fury what's up

Fury : were going to have some company around here teams meet .ahsoka kanan , hera , zeb, suben , chopper , and ezra. There the ghost crew , this is spiderman , spiderboy , agent venom , scarlet spider , iron spider , iron fist , nova , white tiger , squirrel girl , cloak and dagger , powerman , kazar , and kazar's brother zabo . kanan do you want to explain or should i

Kanan : thanks fury . we are not sure but i'm almost positive that your all force sensitives we going to see of you are.

Ahsoka : and if you are me and kanan will train you to use your powers of the force , including ezra

Fury : and in return for the training the " children " on the ghost will be training at the acadmily

Even zeb .

Ezra : wait like the empire's academy

Kanan : calm down erza there is not empier here

Spiderman : come on m time for protrole

Spiderboy : sweet i was getting bored. Are you guys coming

Scarlet spider : you two just snuck out of the med bay what do you think.

Iron spider : hey do you want to come with us ezra

Spiderman : yea crimes been pretty low latly we can show you around

Ezra : i guess

Agent venom : hey spidey do you have extra webshooters

Spiderman : yea why

Ultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebelsultimatespidermanstarwarsrebels

 **ezra : really daicar another cliff hanger**

 **Daicar : yep but i got you out of jedi training for today**

 **Miles : i'm cool with that but really me and peter against the juggernaut that hurts**

 **Peter : miles is right**

 **Daicar : lisin stop that or i'm calling the empier or better yet kanan and fury**

 **peter/miles/ezra : nevermind**

 **Daicar : that's better please review**


	3. authors note

**hi everone no this is not a chapter sorry , i have two things to say . One, i need some idea's for the next chapter. two, if anyone wants new ideas for storys i have ideas that you can use just text me and i will give them to you. text me for both things .**

 **one idea is that hydra kidnaps spiderman aka peter , scarlet spider and mind control them or brake them until they become perfect solders . you can have them do anything as long as it caches shield eye and there teammates need to help them get away from hydra before they destroy new York**

 **if you want more like this please text me**

 **thanks ,**

 **daicar**


	4. carnage returns

**Peter : Finally**

 **Darcar : hey i'v been busy**

 **Ezra : do we have to do this right now we have a story to read**

 **Daicar : hey stop complaining or i'll send deadpool after you**

 **Miles : dude please don't**

 **Daicar : you know i like the sound of that**

 **peter/miles : no please don't**

 **Miles : anything but deadpool**

 **Daicar ( sneaky smile ) : anything ?**

 **Ezra : wait who's deadpool ?**

 **Peter : yes anything ! wait did we just say something where gonna regret**

 **Daicar : oh yea lets get started . i don't own ultimate spider man or star wars rebels**

*thoughts *

Spiderman : oh i get it venom . hey ezra can you jump roofs

Ezra : jump roofs easy .

White tiger : i'm coming to web head .

Spider Boy : does that mean she's in charge now

Spiderman : yup

White tiger : you got that right !

[ in new york ]

While swinging / running

Spiderman : so e so good are you at fighting

Ezra : i'm good . e?

White tiger : cause we don't know if you want to use your real name or not

Ezra : it's fine since i'm not from around here

Scarlet spider : suit yourself punk

Ezra : hey why do your and spider man's force signatures the same  
Spiderboy : whats a force signature ?

Ezra : a force signature is your connection to the force everyone has a different one

Scarlet spider : it's a long story

Spiderman : a really long story

SCREAM

Spiderman : i got this " jumps down '

White tiger : he'll never learn

 _They jump down to see a man with long blond hair and a star tattoo on his wrist webbed to the wall , and spiderman punching him_

Spiderman : i've waited a long time for this

Robber : p-p-please don't do this . y-y-you're a g-g-good guy t-t-that's the rules

Spiderman _venomously_ : haven't you heard

I don't listen to rules

spider boy : oh no it can't be. Tiger you have to talk him down

White tiger : ok give me a scound . spiderman spiderman you stopped me from making this same mistake a year ago. You remember don't you spider i had kraven cornered helpless just like you have him.

Spiderman : YOU DON'T GET IT TIGER HE he killed her. i - i don't have anyone left . he killed him and now her, before he diden't get arrested or anything. This this time we are not letting him get away with this.

White tiger : hold up we .

…...

Scarlet spider : thats enough kid . i know he hurt your family but this isn't you

Spiderman : that's where you wrong this is who we are

Ezra : what's with the we

Agent venom : the symbiote do that. What the ?!

 _As everyone looks back over you see carnage covering spider man's suit_

I AM CARNAGE

 **I'm sorry that i haven't updated in awhile but i might not be able to update for a while cause i am getting spinal surgery to-morrow , i am asking for all of your prayers for me and my family. The surgery will take 8-10 hours if everything goes well. Please keep me in your prayers.**


End file.
